


Partage

by Watachan



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M, Multi, Sex Is Not The Enemy, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watachan/pseuds/Watachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour le défi Sex is not the Enemy.</p><p>Hiccie et Hiccup avaient tout partagé depuis l'enfance. Normal, ils étaient jumeaux. Quand il s'agissait de Jack, ils ne dérogeaient pas à la règle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partage

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Sharing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945587) by [Miundy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miundy/pseuds/Miundy)



> **Hiccie est la création de miundy-foxy sur tumblr. Le crédit pour ce personnage lui revient entièrement.**
> 
> **Vu l'heure, je crois que je ne serai pas dans la masterlist pour SINTE cette année mais je voulais quand même faire partager mon texte. Bonne lecture!**

Hiccie et Hiccup avaient tout partagé depuis l'enfance. Normal, ils étaient jumeaux. Quand il s'agissait de Jack, ils ne dérogeaient pas à la règle.

L'argenté partageait donc son amour entre les jumeaux Haddock, aimant aussi bien les formes délicates et courbées d'Hiccie que les formes plus carrés et masculines d'Hiccup. Il était tantôt enfoncé dans l'intimité chaude de la belle auburnette, tantôt il s'offrait au membre dur de son jumeau. Il n'était pas leur chose, ni un moyen facile de se faire plaisir pour eux. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux trois était sincère et précieux. Il les chérissait, et il se sentait tout aussi aimer.

Et il aimait aussi voir l'amour que les jumeaux se portaient l'un à l'autre. Il savait qu'avant lui, ils s'étaient amusés à se toucher, se masturbant l'un l'autre lorsque leurs doigts solitaires n'étaient pas suffisant.

Il aimait être en train de faire l'amour à cette superbe jeune fille, son dos gracieux se courbant sous ses coups de reins et sa voix traduisant le plaisir qu'il lui faisait vivre. Et il aimait voir Hiccup allongé à côté d'eux, caressant la poitrine et le ventre de sa jumelle en embrassant sa joue et son oreille. Hiccie ne gémissait jamais aussi fort que lorsqu'il était à côté d'elle, ses doigts cajolant sa peau chauffée par l'amour et ses lèvres murmurant des mots tantôt doux, tantôt crus à son oreille. Le fantasme des jumeaux incestueux, Jack ne savait pas qu'il aimait ça jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit de ses yeux.

Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux d'Hiccup, la beauté sous lui gémissant de plus en plus fort. Les deux jeunes hommes savaient, ils connaissaient les signes. Jack n'aurait pas eu à le dire, mais c'était si érotique.

_Caresse-la.

Hiccup savait très bien ce qu'il lui demandait. Il glissa sa main du ventre de sa sœur vers sa poitrine, palpant ses seins l'un après l'autre, puis il caressa son ventre, descendant vers une zone qui fit hoqueter l'auburnette. Son majeur rencontra le bouton de rose un temps ignoré et il s'amusa à rouler son doigt autour, provoquant plus de plaintes appréciatives de sa sœur, tandis que Jack continuait à se faire rencontrer violemment leurs bassins. Hiccie se cramponna aux draps d'une main, l'autre passa dans les cheveux de son jumeau, qui détourna les yeux de son travail sur l'intimité féminine pour aller fourrer son nez dans les cheveux semblables aux siens. Il recommença à lui murmurer des choses entre ses baisers contre son oreille. L'auburnette poussa soudain un cri muet en soulevant son dos du matelas, ses hanches rencontrant celles de Jack alors qu'elle roulait sa tête en arrière, sa bouche grande ouverte dans un gémissement tremblant. Ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle venait d'avoir un orgasme.

L'argenté stoppa ses mouvements, tout comme l'autre jeune homme, laissant le temps à leur partenaire pour reprendre son souffle. Hiccup se tourna pour être à moitié allongé sur le dos, dévoilant son excitation aux yeux de Jack. Ce dernier se lécha les lèvres et se glissa hors de la jeune femme, son sexe encore droit et couvert de latex parfaitement visible pour l'auburn. Il fixa l'argenté et lui fit signe de venir par un geste de la tête. Jack obéit, rampant à quatre pattes jusqu'à être au dessus de lui. Il s'assit sur les cuisses couvertes de tâches de rousseur et Hiccup guida sa main sur son membre dans une demande silencieuse. Jack commença à le toucher sans rien dire, ses yeux fixant ceux de son futur partenaire. Dans l'iris vert de l'auburn, il voyait déjà mille promesses de plaisir danser à chaque mouvement de sa main. Jack sursauta en sentant une main glisser sur son propre sexe et trouva celle du jeune homme, qui continua plus bas, plus en arrière, contournant sa hanche. Jack sentit ses doigts jouer avec l'anneau de son intimité, tandis qu'Hiccup prenait le petit flacon de lubrifiant oublié plus tôt. Il ramena ses doigts vers lui et fit couler la substance faite pour les aider à copuler joyeusement. Jack continua de caresser son sexe alors qu'il sentait les doigts de l'auburn préparer son arrivée.

Quand ils sortirent de leur cachette, Jack comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait l'habitude. Décalant son bassin pour l'aligner avec son partenaire, il le fit glisser entre ses fesses avec un gémissement appréciatif. Hiccup posa ses mains sur ses hanches pâles, les cajolant avec ses pouces, tout en lui souriant. A côté d'eux, Hiccie avait retrouvé son souffle depuis longtemps et les observait faire.

Jack commença à bouger ses hanches, les soulevant puis les descendant en rythme, les roulant parfois. Il appréciait comme le membre de l'auburn glissait en lui, comme il touchait des endroits dont il ignorait jusqu'à l'existence avant leur première fois ensemble. Hiccup le guidait avec ses mains, agrippant ses hanches avec douceur mais fermeté. C'était magnifique la différence d'expression que l'argenté avait avec lui et Hiccie. Il était plus silencieux et avait un air concentré avec Hiccie, mais avec lui, il était expressif dans sa voix et son visage. Il était tellement beau, Hiccup leva une main pour caresser sa joue.

Jack rouvrit les yeux au contact doux des jointures d'Hiccup contre son visage. La manière dont l'auburn le regardait, comme s'il était spécial et unique, il vivait pour ces instants. L'auburn l'attrapa soudain par les bras et se redressa en enroulant un bras autour de la taille de Jack. Ce dernier finit sur le dos, l'auburn au dessus de lui se réalignant contre son intimité. Ils échangèrent un regard, l'auburn demandant à son partenaire s'il était d'accord, et lorsqu'il vit le hochement de tête de Jack, il retourna dans son antre chaud. Hiccup s'allongea sur lui et l'enlaça en embrassant son cou.

Jack savait ce que l'auburn pensait, voulait lui dire. Il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre ses « je t'aime » pour savoir combien il l'aimait. Hiccie se rapprocha et captura ses lèvres, lui disant par ce baiser la même chose que son frère. Jack prit une main de chaque Haddock et serra, pensant à tout l'amour qu'il avait pour eux. Un son d'appréciation sortit des lèvres des deux auburn. Ils le savaient.

Hiccup se redressa, tenant les cuisses de son amant dans une position similaire à celle qu'il avait utilisé auparavant avec sa sœur. Puis il bougea son bassin, et Jack gémit en rejetant la tête en arrière doucement. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était caressé et adoré par l'auburnette, ses doigts fins passant sur ses muscles avec délicatesse, les ongles griffant légèrement sa peau l'excitant encore plus. Elle joua de ses lèvres contre son cou, embrassant sa pomme d'Adam, léchant une zone sous son oreille qui le faisait hoqueter. Hiccup, tout en continuant de faire l'amour à leur amant, regardait sa sœur s'occuper de Jack. S'il était ne serait-ce qu'un tant soit peu jaloux, il l'aurait déjà repoussé de l'argenté. Mais ils avaient toujours tout partagé, et Jack n'était pas une exception. Partager leur petit ami, c'était presque naturel.

Hiccie glissa ses lèvres sur le torse de Jack, qui posa une main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. L'auburnette sentit sur ses lèvres les mouvements plus frénétiques de son frère, sans même voir qu'il avait accéléré sa cadence. Elle se redressa légèrement pour constater ce qu'elle avait senti et échangea un regard avec son frère, puis tourna sa tête vers Jack.

_Jack, tu veux que je te touche ?

_O-uiii, dit-il en arquant son dos.

Il se perdait dans les sensations, c'était visible. Elle glissa donc sa main sur son torse, caressant doucement en observant ses réactions. Puis elle glissa plus bas, jouant à faire des cercles sur son bas ventre, juste au dessus de son érection. Lorsqu'il eut un grognement et bougea ses hanches pour essayer d'approcher sa main de lui, Hiccie stoppa son jeu et enroula sa main sur lui, se calquant sur les mouvements de son frère. Jack avait les draps entre les doigts, s'y agrippant jusqu'à ce qu'ils deviennent encore plus blancs, ses jambes s'enroulant autour des hanches d'Hiccup, s'ouvrant encore plus pour lui. L'auburn se fit une priorité de toucher ce point nerveux dans son amant à chaque coup de reins, faisant de lui de la gélatine. Il essayait de se retenir mais regarder son amant avec Hiccie auparavant l'avait déjà trop excité, et il ne pourrait pas se stopper encore longtemps.

Lorsque Jack commença à trembler violemment, son dos et ses hanches bougeant en désaccord et des plaintes de plus en plus fortes et aiguës lui échappèrent, les jumeaux surent qu'il allait jouir. Chacun s'activa à sa tâche, et dans un cri, l'argenté pencha la tête en arrière alors qu'il aspergeait son ventre de sa semence, Hiccup stoppant ses mouvements pour lui laisser le temps de profiter de son orgasme. Hiccie caressa doucement le membre se dégonflant déjà, elle savait ce que son petit ami aimait dans ces moments. Ils l'observèrent reprendre son souffle doucement, en attendant qu'il donne la permission à Hiccup de finir. Après quelques instants, il releva la tête et regarda Hiccup, lui souriant et hochant la tête. L'auburn prit ses hanches et reprit ses mouvements, doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal. Il n'en eut pas pour longtemps avant de se libérer dans son amant, ses hanches rencontrant encore quelques fois celles de Jack le temps qu'il ait fini de jouir.

Les draps étaient bons pour être changés et les trois jeunes avaient besoin d'une douche ou d'un bain. C'est pourquoi ils se retrouvèrent ensemble dans leur baignoire, Hiccup au fond, Jack devant lui et Hiccie face à l'argenté. Ils étaient juste à profiter de l'eau chaude et de la mousse les entourant. Bien qu'ils soient encore nus, aucun désir ne les habitait, excepté celui de s'embrasser et se cajoler innocemment, profitant simplement de ce moment de partage de leur affection les uns envers les autres.


End file.
